What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Dreamtoons: Goldy Locks in: Lost in the Forest
Dreamtoons: Goldy Locks in: Lost in the Forest is a 2006 point-and-click adventure comedy interactive game developed by DreamWorks Interactive, Humongous Entertainment and Eurocom Entertainment Software and published by THQ, Inc. An side-scroller platform version for Wii was developed by Namco. Gameplay Plot In a new attempt to catch and eat Goldy Locks, Wolfen Wolf decides to use the story of Little Red Riding Hood as his new plan. He (pretending to be Goldy's Grandma) have written a letter to Ms. Locks, telling Goldy to bring a basket of food to Grandma's house in the forest because of a "cold she grabbed." Goldy goes into the woods with the basket, but she can't see which way to take. There, the game is divided into two stories: "The Ogress Princess" (the dark forest way) and "Goldy and the Piggy" (the normal forest way), which the player must choose one to play. ''Goldy and the Piggy'' TBD ''The Ogress Princess'' Goldy gets lost in the dark forest, until got rescued by a Fairy Godmother, who then forces Goldy to give a poison to kill an ogre who attempt to kidnap a princess so he can force her to marry. But upon meeting up with the ogre who is named Oggie, Goldy then learn to realize that Oggie is actually friendly and harmless, but also heartbroken as he told her that his wife Ogga, who once was an ogre, had actually been cased a spell and kidnapped by the Fairy Godmother who forces her to marry an prince to permanently remaining her as a human princess. Goldy, realizing that she's been tricked by the Fairy, must help out Oggie to rescue Ogga and stop the evil Fairy Godmother. Characters * Grey Griffin as Goldy Locks * Maurice LaMarche as Wolfen Wolf * David Ogden Stiers as the Narrator Goldy and the Piggy * *Cody Cameron as The Three Little Pigs * The Ogress Princess * Jennifer Saunders as the Fairy Godmother * Michael Bell as Oggie * Julie Kavner as Ogga * Maurice LaMarche as Prince Wint Production Quotes TBD ---- ---- ---- *'Fairy Godmother:' Goldy Locks, how could you betray your Fairy Godmother like this? I asked you to rid this ogre who was trying to kidnap the princess. *'Goldy Locks:' "Fairy Godmother"? Yeah right. I don't think this is what Fairy Godmothers do. The reason you want me to kill this poor innocent and heartbroken ogre is because you want to stop him from rescuing his wife. So you're not my Fairy Godmother. And kind of think of it, you're not even a fairy, you are a witch! ---- Trivia *Ogre Town from the 1994 animated film Trolls appears in the game as Oggie and Ogga's home. **Curiously, Bridget (in her Lady Glitter Sparkles disguise) makes an non-speaking cameo walking through the street when Goldy is looking for Oggie, showing the The Ogress Princess story takes place during the events of Trolls. *While the The Ogress Princess story have original characters (aside from Goldy and Wolfen), the Goldy and the Piggy story have cameo appearances of the Goat Kids and Wise Owl. *The two stories' endings are these: In the The Ogress Princess story, Goldy tricks Wolfen into going to a bar of crook bears (who offscreenly attack him) and in the Goldy and the Piggy story ends up with Goldy outsmarting Wolfen with the little pig's help until driving him crazy. *In the Goldy and the Piggy story, the Three Little Pigs from Shrek made a cameo.